Board The Platforms
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: That one classic mini game from the original Super Smash Brothers 64 seems like a breeze, as clearing it takes relative ease. Ten yellow platforms that you board on to make their light go from red to blue. Doesn't sound too bad, does it? Ha ha ha... WRONG.
1. Chapter 1

_Ah yes, Board The Platforms. So nostalgic, so similar. Sounds simple, right?_

_You simply jump on yellow platforms with red lights on them to activate the blue lights. And if you manage to jump on all ten of them, you win._

_But here's where things get tricky - it's not about simply jumping on them. It's about getting to them too._

"Uhhh... are you sure we can't take a good look around the map first?" Silver The Hedgehog asked nervously as he glanced at the gray colored robot, the Robotic Operating Buddy, who shook his mechanical head in response as he was behind Silver, both of them being in the BTP area assigned to Samus Aran in Super Smash Bros 64, with the two standing on the edge of the gray structure.

"Come now, Silver. We can easily use this to gouge just how well we are in our current shapes for our bodies," R.O.B. stated as he moved his mechanical arms up and down, "Besides, the Wii Fit Trainers will make us do harder exercising if we don't become accustomed to this."

Silver took in a deep breath as he crossed his fingers together. "All right... if I fall, please tell the others not to take my stuff away."

"I promise." R.O.B. responded, as he watched Silver reach for the platform high in the air using his green psychic power, climbing aboard and managing to turn the light from red to blue.

"Hey! I did it!" Silver cheered as he moved his hands around, looking down at Silver. "This isn't so bad after all!"

It was then that a baseball hit Silver in the back, causing him to fall down as he went through the two thick gray platforms, landing on the yellow platform with a thud face first as he groaned in pain. R.O.B. heard the crunching of Silver's bones as he closed his eyes, cringing, with Silver getting up and leaning back.

"Silver! What happened down there?" R.O.B. asked as he glanced down, spotting Silver.

"It's all right, R.O.B. I'm fine... I'm okay..." Silver stated as he jumped down onto the yellow platform moving back and forth. "I'm just... taking it easy..."

It seemed easy, sure, but then several red Flippers appeared out of nowhere, hitting Silver in the face by their repeated flipping, with R.O.B. not believing this as Silver screamed, desperate to get away from the spinning red items as he quickly hovered onto the yellow platform before him, only to get knocked back by a smart bomb being chucked at him, the explosion causing the silver colored hedgehog to tumble several stories below and get knocked out. R.O.B. looked up, to see that it was Crazy Hand causing all of the item spawning, the robot murmuring in annoyance as the Crazy Hand simply laughed in response.

"What? I'm here to spice things up!" Crazy Hand stated as he snapped his fingers, summoning explosion items like the Bob-ombs, the Electrodes that popped out of the various red and white Pokeballs, smart bombs, and motion sensor bombs as they all exploded, causing several parts of the gray structure to break, as well as causing R.O.B. to go blasting off again.

Incidentally, this destroyed all the yellow platforms as a result. But Crazy Hand didn't care. He was enjoying the explosive madness that he was booming up.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" Captain Falcon asked Ness and Jigglypuff as they were getting some mediocre breakfast in the mansion's cafeteria.

"What?" Ness and Jigglypuff asked simultaneously in unison.

"...we haven't boarded the platforms." Captain Falcon pointed out as he began wolfing down his pancakes, much to the disgust of Wolf O' Donnell, who just rolled his eyes.

"Show off pig," Wolf muttered to himself as he shook his head, drinking his cup of coffee.

"Hey, that's true! Maybe we should go see if they still even work!" Jigglypuff remarked as she ate her bacon.

"Yeah... but do we even know where it is?" Ness pondered as he tilted his head to the right.

Meanwhile, R.O.B. and Silver The Hedgehog were still boarding platform to platform, being chased by a host of objects created by Crazy Hand, who crafted his insane magic to bend the will of the stages the platforms took place in. Neither of the platform boarding characters had to say anything to express how terrified of Crazy Hand they were. Those two poor unfortunate souls, hmm yes.


End file.
